winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 319
At the Last Moment is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis King Radius and Countess Cassandra get prepared for their wedding ceremony and Stella soon learns about this. She and the Winx Club learn from Nova that they can only get in if they can perform a bike stunt show. Thanks to the Specialists and Aisha, they are able to ride the Wind riders and perform tricks. Musa starts having trouble with her bike, but Riven doesn't believe her. This causes her to have second thoughts on Riven and thinks about breaking up with him. The Winx girls manage to sneak into Solaria under their disguise. Stella impatiently goes ahead to stop the wedding and tells the people of Solaria that Cassandra has bewitched their King. Stella and the Winx Club fight against Cassandra and her daughter, Chimera. After easily defeating Chimera and Cassandra, Stella uses her fairy dust to break the spell on King Radius, thus freeing him at last from Cassandra's control. Major Events *King Radius is under Cassandra's control again. *The Winx Club learn how to ride Wind riders. *Riven learns that Musa is going to dump him from Helia. *Stella defeats Chimera and Cassandra. *Stella frees her father, King Radius, from Cassandra's control. *King Radius calls off his marriage to Cassandra. *Cassandra and Chimera are sent to the dungeons. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Faragonda *Radius *Cassandra *Chimera *Nova *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff Spells used *Solar Blast - Used against Chimera. *Unnamed Attack spell (used by Stella against Chimera) *'Aisha Enchantix' (mistake name for unknown attack spell used by Aisha against the bikers) *Fairydust Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Grace Shepard as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *André Sogliuzzo as King Radius *Kath Soucie as Cassandra *Rachael MacFarlane as Chimera Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This is episode features the one of many times that Musa and Riven go through "relationship issues". *In the Rai and Nick dubs, they were wearing their dance class outfits, but the class was removed in the 4Kids dub. *In the 4Kids dub, the girls transform into their Enchantix forms together for the first time. *In the 4Kids dub, Aisha (Layla) has her original Enchantix colors instead of her new ones. *This episode marks the last appearance of Countess Cassandra and Chimera. *In the 4Kids dub, this episode is titled Biker Chick Wedding Crashers. Mistakes *In the scene where the bikers found the Winx, Layla is in her Enchantix form. *When Layla is attacking the bikers, Layla mistakenly says "Layla Enchantix". *In the scene where Stella uses her Solar Blast spell against Chimera, which breaks her scepter, Chimera's sleeves are missing. *In one scene, the lines on Stella's Civilian outfit is missing. Quotes "I knew he fell under that shroud spell again!"' - Stella' "Stella, maybe he didn't and this was all part of the plan".' - Bloom' "No, that crown-grubbing, fashion-challenge, third-grade countess has spelled him again! Just look at that woman, just look at her! A purple ballgown in the fall?!" - Stella "There'll be fire-jugglers, dancers, and a famous flying biker act."' - Nova' "Hold up. Flying bikers at a wedding? Now I know Cassandra respelled my dad." - Stella "What about jugglers? We can make Kiko part of the act."' - Bloom' We're gonna juggling fire, and with all the hairspray that will be at that wedding, that's a disaster waiting to happen. '''- Stella''' Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, Musa wouldn't be thinking of breaking up with you, cause she is, you know. Flora told me. '- Helia' Videos 4Kids Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes